Morningstar's Requiem
by D.L. SchizoAuthoress
Summary: (STORY COMPLETE) Just a few letters between lovers who are drifting apart...and who desperately want to be together again...WARNING: Last chapter contains R-rated material.
1. Morningstar's Requiem

Title: Morningstar's Requiem  
Author: SchizoAuthoress  
Rating: PG (mild profanity)  
Warnings: slashy goodness  
  
Dear Severus,  
I suppose that, upon finding this letter and realizing it to be written in my hand, you will tear it  
up or cast it in the fire. But, if you are still reading, allow me to apologize.  
  
I am sorry that I had you follow me down into Hell. I was horribly selfish to lead you to that  
satanic monster. I never wanted you to suffer, but I was so afraid of going into the Darkness  
alone. I've tainted you, my beautiful angel, by dragging you down in my fall.  
  
And I am also sorry that my promises have been broken for me. I hope that you know I don't  
love her and I never shall. I hate her, for her self-centredness and the lack of control in my life  
that she represents.   
  
I realise that I can no longer call you mine. I belong to her, however unwillingly, and so you  
belong to yourself.  
  
I hope that you can see how you have changed. I know that I have, and I despise this thing  
that I have become. There's a venomous part of you, dark and hateful, that frightens even me.   
You understand pain. You inflict it with an artist's mastery...and I can never tell whether your  
moods sway you to love me or hurt me.  
  
But I can remember who you were...  
  
You are still the boy who captured my heart that day in your second year...when I found you in  
tears by the lake because of a fight. I wanted so badly to make all your pain go away, to make  
those Gryffindor bastards pay for hurting you.  
  
Please don't forget me. Not the me that serves the devil...but the one you loved, when I was as  
unsullied by evil as "angel..."  
  
Yours Eternally,  
Lucius 


	2. Unsung Rhapsody

Title: Unsung Rhapsody--A Reply Not Sent  
Author: SchizoAuthoress  
Rating: PG (mild profanity)  
Warnings: slashy goodness  
  
A/N: For kat-chan, who requested a longer fic...It may develop that way, my friend.  
  
Dearest Lucius,  
You have released me to myself...do you not realize, my frigid silver angel, that I do not want the freedom you give. I need you, Lucius. You are my only link to sanity, and my only love.  
  
Do you think I care about the jealous, shallow harridan you have been chained to? She is nothing...one of the Dark Lord's mindless followers.  
  
Unlike you and I. We were magnificent...glorying in the wicked hunts He sent us on...killing with little or no remorse...destroying Aurors upon our faintest whims. We were truly gluttons of death...  
  
But it was never all that we were. You were loving and delicate, your hands dancing on the piano in my manor's music room...creating a magic that goes deeper than any charm, any spell, any potion. Where did your beautiful music go? Was it lost in the screams of our victims?  
  
Sometimes, sometimes I could see myself. See the fear with which all the others accorded me...  
  
They knew, just as you did...that I could kill, and worse than kill, with my two empty hands. I know that you feared me sometimes.  
  
Was it a relief, then, for you to flee to that slavish bitch? There was a lover you could sleep with without fear of death in the morning...  
  
But you didn't realize that I would never hurt you. I could never lay a hand on you, nor could I want to. You were the only one who could see beyond the ugly shell that God saw fit to give me...to the human being underneath. Perhaps now there is no such human being...  
  
I will never forget you, my angel...my love...You who was fearless and bold, cunning as the Snake in the Garden...  
  
Tell the son that I know you will have that you feared only two men in your life:  
  
Lord Voldemort and myself.  
  
Forever loving,  
Severus 


	3. Rhapsody Resumed

Title: Rhapsody Resumed--Do You Still, After All These Years...?  
Author: SchizoAuthoress  
Rating: PG (because the rest is)  
Warnings: slashy goodness  
  
A/N: For Semjaza and Trinity, my like-minded Lucius/Severus 'shippers. You both are great.   
I also want to remind readers that letter two (Unsung Rhapsody) was *never* sent back to   
Lucius, so this one is the one that Severus finally gets the courage to send. This is some   
time during the first book.  
  
Dear Lucius,  
I must suppose that you have moved on with your life by now, but your son's presence at   
Hogwarts has compelled me to write to you again, even if it is for the last time. I want you to   
know that I never forgot you, nor have I ever stopped loving you, angel. But if I am to keep on   
living without you, I must lock this love away in my heart and never speak of it again. Do you   
understand? Without you and still remembering our love, I'll go crazy. And I already have   
such a precarious grip on sanity as it is.  
  
Do not think of yourself as a monster, Lucius, because I certainly don't. I miss you with every   
fiber of my body and soul. My eyes always search for you. My ears strain to hear the music   
you used to play. My body aches for your touch. I dream of you, and I wake up so horribly   
alone.  
  
I promised myself that I wouldn't cry when I wrote this. You're the only one who can make me   
do so anymore...sometimes, thinking of you some nights, I cry and I can't stop until there are no  
more tears left in me. You used to make me so very happy, and being away from you makes   
me so unbelievably sad...  
  
Our relationship has always been a tempest, has it not? I remember how I couldn't believe   
that you could love me...and I still can't. Part of me wants to beg you to come back, but I   
cannot be so selfish as that. But I need you, I need you...just as much as I always have.   
There's still a piece of me that doesn't want you to leave me, even if you're already gone.  
  
Yours Forever,  
Severus 


	4. Rhapsody Resumed II

Title: Rhapsody Resumed II--Couldn't Stop if I Wanted To...  
Author: SchizoAuthoress  
Rating: PG (because I CAN)  
Warnings: slashy goodness, as always! And language, as usual.  
  
A/N: Eh, this just made itself a sequel to "A Very Good Friend I Don't Know At All" (damn that obscure   
reference in the last letter...) so now it's part of my big, extensive, probably-never-gonna-get-finished   
series.   
In fact, only my poems, "Persona Non Grata," "A Friend More Faithful," and "From the Cutting Room   
Floor" are not part of The Forgotten People. "The Beatles at Hogwarts" and "That 80s Fic" are humorous   
side stories in alternate universes of The Forgotten People. (damn the Muses and their insidious   
connection of fics...) ::kicks self::  
  
Dedicated to the wonderful Silent Stalker! I command you to go to her site (see her profile by going to my   
favorite authors) and read all her fics! After, of course, you read and review this one. ^_^  
****  
  
Dearest Severus,  
It is strange how fate works. I had just discovered that Narcissa has, to put it delicately, a history of being   
less than faithful to her vows when your letter dropped into my lap. If she doesn't care to keep a promise   
of fidelity, then I see no reason to ignore my earlier promises to you.   
  
I promised that I would try never to hurt you...and I broke that, I acknowledge, but I want to make things   
right again. I want you with me, like it was before. The only thing holding me back...Sev, I can't leave my   
son. Narcissa may be only a blind follower of the Dark Lord, but she is unswervingly loyal to Him as well.   
If ever He comes back, she'll push my little dragon to Him without a thought. Sometimes I wonder how a   
selfish bitch like her could ever be a mother...  
  
I can't let that happen to Draco. We both know exactly what awaits the followers of Darkness.   
  
As much as I love you, even though I've said my heart belongs only to you, I think I lied. I never thought   
that I could love someone who was related to Narcissa...but Draco, my son, is the chain that binds me to   
this life. And I love him. I can't help but love him.  
  
I am so sorry, love. But if you could be content with being, as harsh as it sounds, a secret paramour... But   
no, I can't think of you that way. I have never been ashamed of you, and I don't aim to take the same path   
of those who HAVE to hide their lovers. Sev, darling, perhaps you are right. Perhaps we must never speak   
of our love, never see each other again...  
  
But even writing the words hurts. I can't forget you. You've had my heart for far too long.  
  
Every word that you have written to me in your letter is engraved in my heart; I feel the same way about you,   
my beloved poet. I can't stop loving you, even if I wanted to. Rest assured that I don't.  
  
Yours,  
Lucius. 


	5. Sirensong

Title: Sirensong--Lead Me into Temptation  
Author: SchizoAuthoress  
Rating: PG (the rating will eventually go up...)  
Warnings: slashy goodness, as always!  
  
A/N: These stupid letters write themselves...::pout:: I thought *I* was the authoress, but apparently, Sailor Loki   
has channeled Lucius and Severus into my head for the express purpose of taking over this fic. They're even   
pushing for a last chapter that wraps things up in a neat little package...why would I want that? ^_^;; Well, I'll   
consider it...  
  
To Strega Brava...even though she is more a Severus/Hermione 'shipper than anything, she is an extremely   
talented writer, especially when she does Severus's POV. I swear, Strega, I'll get "Nous verrons ce que nous   
verrons" up someday soon!  
*****  
  
Dear Lucius,  
We all have chains, of loyalty and of love and of duty, which bind us to the lives that we lead. I understand, believe   
me that I understand. If I had a choice, do you think I would remain here in Hogwarts, surrounded by memories   
and people who despise me? No, if my life were everything I wanted, I'd be living on my family estates with   
you...hang the world, who cares for the rest of them? They certainly don't care much for me or my family, or   
yours for that matter.   
  
But I understand your reluctance to abandon your life. And similarly, I am reluctant to tell you of what is   
happening here at Hogwarts, for you may HAVE to. But I must. You must know. The Philosopher's Stone is   
being kept here; I won't tell you where, but you realize what this means. We knew, Lucius, that the Dark Lord   
was not dead, but only gone. The Mark looks only like a dark scar, a blurry version of that hateful black   
symbol, but he IS here. I know it, somehow. I can feel it, dimly. You were always more of an empath than I.   
  
Do you remember Slatero Quirrell? He was Ravenclaw in Siobhan's year, and now he teaches the Defense class.   
But he's after the Stone...if, as I suspect, he is assisting the Dark Lord, then he is after the Elixir of Life to restore   
Voldemort to full power. And then all your fears about Draco will be that much closer to reality.   
  
I confronted Slatero today. Practically all that stands between him and the Stone is Hagrid's Cerberean devil-dog   
and my enchantment...I have to be certain that Hagrid, being the rather naive lump of a groundskeeper that he is,   
hasn't accidentally let slip any information about that dog.  
  
Narcissa should be kept under a close watch. Dobby seems convenient in that employ, despite his unfortunate   
tendency to punish himself for lying...even if it is for your benefit. Sometimes, I wonder why you took on such a   
difficult house-elf...no doubt he had some sad, sad story that tugged upon your heartstrings and you had to   
purchase him to save him from certain doom. What exactly is so appealing for you that you enjoy saving the   
downtrodden and unloved?  
  
And I know that you are unashamed of me, dearest, but a level of secrecy is not only desirable but essential,   
especially if two people are engaging in an adulterous love affair. And...I think...  
  
I think that we should meet sometime soon, Luc.  
  
Love from your Severus  
****  
  
A/N Again: Spell it with me, Luc&Sev-ers! R-E-U-N-I-O-N!   
Yes, that's right, next chapter is the last, and it has some deliciously lemony overtones, joy! Does this help with   
the timeframe a little bit? I tried to make it clear that this happens right near the end of chapter 13 in "Harry Potter   
and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone," but now you know for certain. ^.^ 


	6. A Familiar Dance

Title: A Familiar Dance  
Author: SchizoAuthoress  
Rating: R  
Warnings: slashy goodness turns into lemony fresh overtones! Rejoice, Luc&Sev-ers!  
  
A/N: Now, don't go saying that I conflict my other fic, "Kaffeeklatsch." I never stated in there that Lucius and Severus hadn't gotten together since their school days. More detail at the end of this story.  
  
To Silent Stalker, even if she thinks Lucius is a bad, abusive father. She deserved better treatment than what she got. Please go to her profile by using the link on my Favorite Authors page and go to her personal website. Her stories are wonderful Harry/Draco slashy-goodness, just in case you desire a change from my favorite couple!  
*****  
A lithe, furry form ran swiftly across the grounds, the black fur of its body nearly blending into the lengthening and deepening shadows of the night, save for the pale frost of silvery fur that gleamed as it passed the groundskeeper's cabin. There, Fang lifted his head and growled half-heartedly, causing the animal to mince away delicately, lifting its own lips in a snarl to reveal sharp, cruel little fangs. Then it turned with a majestic sweep of its bushy tail and continued across the Hogwarts lawn.   
  
A small barred window, barely more than a vent, revealed itself when the silver fox--for that was indeed what the creature turned out to be--clawed away at the clump of dirt and overgrown grass hiding it. The fox wriggled in with little difficulty, dropping gracefully to the floor.   
  
"Not that I don't expect you to keep your word, but I'm surprised you came," a familiar voice said from somewhere near the stairwell to the dungeon classroom.   
  
The fox shook its head sharply, and in an instant, changed back into Lucius Malfoy. He moved in the direction of the voice's source, his silvery eyes already well-adapted to darkness. "Is all this subterfuge necessary?"  
  
"Now, now," Severus murmured huskily, gathering the pale man into his arms, "You know that such measures are required when two people are indulging in an adulterous love affair."  
  
Letting his left arm slip around Severus's lean waist, Lucius pulled him even closer, letting his forehead touch Severus's own. He inquired softly, "Is *that* what this is?" even though he knew the answer.   
  
"We've lost quite a bit of time," Severus breathed.   
  
"I'll make it up to you," Lucius promised, "All twelve years and seven months of it."  
  
"No more talk," Severus proclaimed, capturing Lucius's mouth in a starved, passionate kiss. Lucius moaned his agreement and they sank to the floor, hands exploring familiar flesh. For Lucius especially, the image of his once and future lover was burned indelibly in his conciousness.   
  
Sensations that were at once familiar and yet blurred by time and seperation flared between them again with a renewed intensity. Lucius ran his fingers through the dark silk of Severus's hair, moving to nibble gently at his lover's throat, an absolute slave to the taste and scent and feel of this beautiful man who was equally his slave.   
  
The smooth granite of the floor was damp and cold, but neither cared as they rid themselves of clothes that had suddenly become entirely too bothersome to be endured any longer. Their bodies molded together perfectly, and Severus was once more struck by the thought that they were made for each other. It was a thought that had lately only served as a torment to him, but now, now it sweetened this beloved experience.   
  
No words were spoken except for a tenderly murmured charm that Severus knew was to prepare him for Lucius's amorous attentions. He shut his eyes and arched luxuriously, as his silver angel entered his body smoothly and slowly. A sigh of fulfillment escaped his lips, and he felt Lucius begin to move in their rhythm.   
  
Severus let his eyes flutter open, and he beheld Lucius gazing at him in mixed adoration and desire, his silver eyes sensually heavy-lidded. "I love you," Severus moaned breathlessly.   
  
"I love you," was the throaty reply.  
****  
Later, they lay together in the warm and comfortable darkness of Severus's bed, needing no candles or light-spells for the searching kisses and caresses that smouldered of their love and passion for each other. It was an oasis of warmth and devotion in their cold, loveless surroundings.   
  
"What's the matter?" Lucius whispered quietly. Severus shivered and kissed him deeply, breaking away to ask with a gasp,   
  
"Do you sense it?"  
  
Lucius shut his eyes for a moment in concentration, and then he mumbled in a low voice, "Yes, I do. He   
is coming back."  
  
"Oh, Luc," Severus replied with a sad smile, "we both know that He never truly went away." But he trailed a line of impulsive kisses along Lucius's neck and shoulder, whispering hoarsely, "One night, love, one night for just me and you. That's all I want to think about right now."  
  
Lucius felt hot tears fall onto his shoulder. Severus had said that Lucius was the only one who could make him cry anymore. But the tears were for both of them. This was quite possibly the last time they would be together like this, ever.   
  
"So cruel," Lucius breathed, unaware that he'd spoken aloud. And life was cruel, so very cruel. They had barely had enough time to be with each other before life interceded and pulled them apart. He shut his eyes, feeling the bitter tears slide down his face, and surrendered himself to this indulgence, to the beautiful, weeping man who had his heart.  
****  
fin.  
let the above chapter sink in before you read my closing notes  
A/N: One down, about a million more to go. Seriously, I feel quite sad that I had to finish this story, but each one has its end...besides, I have so much more to write, I can't waste time feeling sad about one fic. I hope you enjoyed reading "Morningstar's Requiem" as much as I enjoyed the complicated process of writing, rewriting, and channeling the spirits of imaginary British wizards. (I can't resist being facetious at the oddest times.) Thank you all for your support, especially--  
  
Strega Brava  
kat-chan  
BlueNeko  
Trinity/Luciente  
  
You guys are the best! 


End file.
